Do You Still Love Me?
by DaeMinJae
Summary: Sanghyuk merasa bahwa Hongbin tidak mencintainya lagi, ia jarang pulang, bahkan ia membeli cincin dengan inisial HS! Siapa HS itu? /HyukBin Fanfiction/VIXX/Hongbin/Hyuk/


**Do you still love me?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HyukBin Fanfiction**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**By DaeMinJae and Gumble**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf typo, bahasa ambigu, alur pasaran, ga jelas**

**.**

* * *

Han Sanghyuk, laki-laki berusia 20 tahun itu menggerutu. Didalam otaknya kini hanya berisi fikiran negatif. Ia sibuk berjalan kesana kemari. tangannya meremas-remas rambutnya, cemas. Itu yang ia rasakan. Sebab Lee Hongbin, laki-laki itu belum pulang 2 hari ini. Padahal sebentar lagi hari pertunangan mereka. Sanghyuk sebenarnya dari awal tidak tau tentang pertunangan ini. Tapi tadi pagi ia diseret ibunya ke butik miliknya untuk mencoba sebuah _tuxedo._ Awalnya Ibu Sanghyuk menyuruh untuk mencoba sebuah gaun. Tentu Sanghyuk menolak mentah-mentah. Memang ia wanita? Pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu apartement Sanghyuk, ani.. milik Hongbin. terbuka, kini terlihat Hongbin yang pakaiannya dan rambutnya kusut. Sanghyuk langsung berlari mendekati Hongbin. Ia membantu Hongbin duduk disofa.

Hongbin pergi dua hari dan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, apa jangan-jangan... andwae!. Jerit Sanghyuk dalam hati. Fikiran negatif kembali menyeruak diotaknya. Otaknya tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?"

Hongbin kini bertanya dengan nada lirih. Sepertinya ia sedang lelah. terlihat juga ada dua buah kantong mata yang terlihat jelas dibawah mata Hongbin.

"_Gwenchanayo_" Sanghyuk kini telah sadar dari fikiran-fikiran negatifnya. Ia menatap Hongbin dengan sendu. dan Hongbin tidak memperhatikan itu. Ia terlalu mengantuk sekarang. Ia berdiri dan mengajak Sanghyuk untuk tidur bersama. Dan Sanghyuk hanya bisa mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar. Dan tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik kesamping. Tidak ada siapapun. Hongbin kembali menghilang. Sanghyuk mengehembuskan nafasnya. Ia lelah beberapa hari ini menunggu Hongbin pulang. Saat Hongbin pulang pun, ia hanya bisa berbicara sedikit.

Sanghyuk mengucek matanya. Dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Ia beranjak dari ranjang. Dan masuk pergi kedapur untuk mengambil air putih. Saat sudah didepan kulkas ia tak sengaja melihat note. Yang bertuliskan.

Sanghyuk-i, _eomonim_ meminjam Hongbin sebentar~

Sanghyuk tersenyum membacanya. ternyata Hongbin sedang bersama ibunya. Ia tidak perlu cemas kali ini.

.

.

* * *

"Hey... Hongbin-i.. bangun nak"

Seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya menepuk-nepuk pipi Hongbin. Hongbin yang merasa terganggu itu membuka matanya. Ia menatap wanita didepannya.

"_Eomma_, ada apa?."

Kata Hongbin dengan suara serak yang sangat khas orang bangun tidur. Ibunya tidak mungkin datang sangat pagi seperti ini, kecuali jika ada sesuatu.

"Ayo ikut _eomma _sebentar... appa sudah menunggu diruang tamu"

Kata Ibu Hongbin. Lee Jaehwan namanya. Ia menarik selimut Hongbin. Tapi tidak mengganggu Sanghyuk yang tidur disampingnya.

"_Eomma_ tunggu diluar, _ne_" Kata ibu Hongbin lagi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Dan keluar. Setelah ibunya keluar, Hongbin bangun dan berganti baju.

Setelah selesai, ia keluar kamar. Sebelumnya ia pamit dengan Sanghyuk yang masih tidur.

Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Dimana kedua orangtuanya menungggu.

"Eomma, kita sebenarnya mau kemana-" tanya Hongbin. Ia melihat ayahnya, dan menyapanya "Halo appa, lama tak bertemu". Ayah Hongbin, Lee Taekwoon, hanya diam. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Ayah Hongbin tidak banyak berbicara, tidak suka basa-basi.

"Kita akan mencoba baju pertunanganmu, berhubung kemarin kau tidak ada, dan _appa_mu pulang dari tempatnya bersemedi" Ujar ibunya Hongbin, ia berkata sinis pada kalimat yang terakhir dan melirik ayah Hongbin. Hongbin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hahaha~, tunggu... baju? Untuk apa _eomma_?".

Sepertinya Hongbin lupa, dua hari lagi adalah hari pertunangannya dengan Sanghyuk. Ck, jangan-jangan fikiran negatif Sanghyuk memang benar. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng melihat Hongbin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa hah... dua hari lagi pertunanganmu dengan Sanghyuk-i". Hongbin menepuk kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa. Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan 'sesuatu', hingga ia pulang malam, bahkan tidak pulang sama sekali.

"_Yeobo_-ya, Bin-a ayolah" Ayah Hongbin kini mulai kesal sepertinya. Kedua orang didepannya hanya berbasa basi.

"Tunggu sebentar _oppa, _aku akan menempelkan note dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaehwan, ibu Hongbin berjalan menuju dapur. Dan menempel kan sebuah note dipintu kulkas.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Kini keluarga Lee sedang berada diperjalanan, menuju butik milik ibu Sanghyuk. Ayah Hongbin tentu menyetir, dan ibu Hongbin duduk dikursi sebelahnya, dan Hongbin sendiri tertidur, karena memang ia baru tidur sebentar tadi. Ia bangun setelah Sanghyuk tertidur pulas untuk mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting, tanpa Sanghyuk ketahui.

"Hongbin-i kita sudah sampai" Jaehwan kembali membangunkan Hongbin. Hongbin mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hongbin. Jaehwan mengangguk. Ia menarik Hongbin keluar. Dan terlihat Taekwoon yang menatap tajam mereka berdua seperti mengucapkan 'Kalian lama sekali'. Akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama menuju butik.

"Selamat datang tuan-tuan~ dan nyonya~ ada yang bisa saya bantu" Pegawai disana menyambut keluarga Lee dengan ramah.

"Bisakah kau memanggil bos mu kemari" Kata Jaehwan. Pegawai itu mengangguk dan bertanya "atas nama siapa nyonya?.". Dan Jaehwan menyebutkan namanya. Tak lama setelah pegawai itu menelpon atasannya. Terlihat ibu Sanghyuk yang menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dibelakangnya ada Ayah Sanghyuk yang berjalan dengan gaya _cool_nya.

"Jaehwanie... Taekwoonie.. Hongbinie"

Ibu sanghyuk berteriak. Dan berlari memeluk Jaehwan. berpelukan seperti telah lama tak bertemu. Nyatanya kemarin mereka bertemu.

"_Hyung_, kapan kau kembali ke korea" Kini giliran Wonshik, Ayah Sanghyuk menyapa Taekwoon.

"Kemarin" Jawab Taekwoon singkat seperti biasa. Wonshik hanya mengangguk saja.

Hongbin merasa dikacangin sekarang. Padahal yang biasa dipanggil _kong_ itu aku, kenapa aku yang dikacangin, batin Hongbin. Wajahnya berubah masam.

"Kau sangat tampan memakai tuxedo ini Binie, Sanghyuk-i tidak salah memilih pacar" Hakyeon, Ibu Sangat antusias sekarang. Walau menantunya seorang laki-laki, tidak seperti yang ia harapkan dahulu. Yang lainnya hanya menatap kagum Hongbin.

Hongbin hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya. Sangat tampan. Wanita dan _uke_ manapun akan terjerat kedalam aura ketampanannya, yang menurun dari sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**2 Days later**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara pertunangan berjalan lancar. Pertunangan mereka diadakan disebuah gedung besar. Sanghyuk dan Hongbin kini tengah berbincang dengan teman mereka masing-masing yang datang.

"Hyuk-a, kau benar-benar serius dengan ini? Bagaimana kalau Hongbin hyungnim itu menduakanmu? Diam-diam mungkin dia berakting padamu" Teman ah tidak, dia sahabat Sanghyuk yang ini sepertinya licik. Ia mengucapkan hal aneh-aneh tentang Hongbin.

"Tentu serius, Hongbin hyung memang pandai berakting tapi dia tidak mungkin menduakanku Sungjae-ya" Sanghyuk terus membela Hongbin. Menduakan? Apa iya, usaha Hongbin untuk mendapatkan Sanghyuk itu cukup ekstrim, banyak hal yang ia lakukan demi Sanghyuk.

Sahabat terbaik Sanghyuk yang bernama Sungjae itu hanya diam mendengarnya. _Kau tetap membelanya, apa sebaiknya aku melupakan perasaan ini?_

"Hey! Sungjae-ya, kau melamun?" Tangan Sanghyuk berayun kekanan dan kekiri didepan wajah Sungjae. Selang beberapa detik, Sungjae tersentak.

"A-ku tidak melamun," ujarnya. Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk polos.

"Maaf Sanghyuk, Aku tidak bisa disini lebih lama... aku harus pulang-" Ujar Sungjae, ia melihat jam ditangannya. Dan membungkuk, "Selamat atas pertunanganmu Hyuk-a" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Sungjae-ya" Ujar Sanghyuk tangannya melambai kepada Sungjae.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat dimana Hongbin sedang berbincang dengan temannya. Samar-samar Ia mendengar suara Hongbin tertawa, sambil mengucapkan "Demi apapun aku rela jika untuk Hyoshin _sunbaenim_". Sanghyuk terdiam. Demi apapun? Bahkan orang bernama Hyoshin itu lebih berharga dibanding aku?, batin Sanghyuk. Ia tidak jadi menghampiri Hongbin. Ia berbalik, dan berjalan menuju meja yang berisi begitu banyak makanan.

Ia meminta semangkuk es krim coklat untuk mendinginkan hatinya. Apa perkataan Sungjae benar? Kalau Hongbin hanya berakting mencintainya?. Ia memakan es krimnya dengan tenang, sekali-kali berfikir tentang **Apa Hongbin masih mencintainya**.

.

.

.

* * *

Hongbin kembali tidak pulang. Sanghyuk kini semakin cemas. Semakin lama kelakuan Hongbin makin aneh.

Dret.. Drett..

Ponsel Sanghyuk bergetar. Ternyata baterainya lemah. Sanghyuk menatap malas ponselnya ia kira ada yang meng-sms atau menelponnya. Ia segera mencari kabel cass dilaci. Matanya tak sengaja melihat kotak berwarna putih yang cukup menarik. ia mengambilnya dan mengamati kotak itu. Sanghyuk melangkahkan kakinya menju sofa, ia duduk dan mencoba membuka kotak itu. Ada dua buah cincin perak asli yang diukir cukup manis. Sanghyuk langsung berbinar melihatnya.

Cincin itu bertuliskan 'HB' dan yang satunya bertuliskan 'HS'. "Tunggu HS? Siapa dia, selingkuhan Hongbin _hyung_?" Ujar Sanghyuk tak percaya. B-bagaimana bisa?. Sanghyuk kini memutar otaknya untuk menemukan nama panjang dari HS.

"Hansol? Hyunsik? Hyosang? Hyoshin? Eh, Hyoshin? Itukan..." Ujar Sanghyuk. Ia tidak menyangka tebakannya membuahkan hasil seperti ini. Ia menunduk. Harusnya ia tidak melihat kotak ini tadi, fikirnya. Dan ia tak yakin malam ini bisa tidur nyenyak. Sanghyuk mengembuskan nafasnya. Lama-lama matanya kini terasa panas. Sanghyuk menangis.

Saking lelahnya menangis, Sanghyuk sampai tertidur disofa.

.

.

.

Cklek...

Pintu apartement terbuka. Hongbin masuk. Sedari tadi ia tersenyum senang memperlihatkan dimplenya.

"Akhirnya... semua sudah selesai" Ujarnya pelan. Ia melepas sepatunya, dan mengganti dengan sandal khusus. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sanghyuk. Ternyata, Sanghyuk tidak ada disana. Namun Hongbin tetap masuk untuk berganti baju terlebih dahulu, setelah itu baru mengganti baju dan baru mencari Sanghyuk.

Setelah selesai, Hongbin keluar dari kamar dan mencari-cari Sanghyuk. Mulai dari dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu. Hongbin tak sengaja melihat Sanghyuk tertidur dengan memegang kotak putih. Hongbin mendekatinya. Dan ia sekarang dapat melihat bekas air mata diwajah Sanghyuk, dan ia mengusap bekas tersebut.

"Apa kau menangis melihat ini? Hah... Ini bukan kejutan jika kau sudah melihatnya" Kata Hongbin. Ia menghela nafasnya. "Sebaiknya aku mengganti wadahnya" Kata Hongbin lagi. Ia mengantongi kotak tersebut.

Hongbin menggendong Sanghyuk ala _bridal style _menuju kamar mereka. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sanghyuk dengan hati-hati. Lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping Sanghyuk yang tertidur. Ia menyampingkan badannya menghadap Sanghyuk. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Sanghyuk. dan mengecup pipi Sanghyuk.

"Bagaimana bisa aku sangat mencintaimu sayang, padahal dulu aku sering dikejar banyak wanita, tapi aku tetap cinta padamu... Aku sangat senang waktu itu kau menerima cintaku dengan wajah yang memerah itu" Hongbin bermonolog. Sambil tersenyum. "Hah.. _Jaljayo_, aku mencintaimu" Hongbin berkata lagi. Dan ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

Eugh, Sanghyuk melenguh dan terbangun, ia melihat sekeliling. Kini ia berada dikamar bukan disofa?, jangan-jangan...

Sanghyuk langsung menoleh kesamping. Ia menemukan Hongbin yang tertidur pulas.

"_Bogoshipeo_ hyung" Ujar Sanghyuk. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Hongbin.

Ia beranjak dari ranjang, dan keluar mengambil minum seperti biasa. Dan mandi.

Hongbin terbangun dari tidurnya. Sanghyuk tidak ada disampingnya. Mungkin ia sudah bangun, fikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dengan damai, kita bisa melihat lovely dovey Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Seperti saling menyuapi, berciuman dengan mesra, bahkan mereka melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh diluar nikah. Sanghyuk terlihat bahagia sekarang bahkan ia hampir lupa masalah cincin HS itu.

"Sayang" Panggil Hongbin. Tentu Sanghyuk menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah melihat cincin dikotak putih dalam laci?" Tanya Hongbin. Dan Sanghyuk pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia teringat akan cincin berinisial HS

"Sebenarnya cincin itu untukku dan seseorang yang aku cintai demi apapun" Ujar Hongbin. Kalian tau? Kini Sanghyuk sedang menahan emosi. "Aku mencintainya sangat mencin-

PLAKK

Belum selesai Hongbin melanjutkan bicaranya. Tiba-tiba Sanghyuk menampar pipinya.

"_HYUNG_! APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI HAH! KAU BAHKAH MEMBERI INISIAL CINCIN HS PADA CINCIN ITU! APA KAU MENYUKAI HYOSHIN _SUNBAENIM_ EOH!" Sanghyuk dengan berani berteriak didepan Hongbin. Dan Hongbin sendiri hanya diam. Ia mengambil kotak itu dikantong celananya, dan membukanya. Ada dua cincin bertuliskan 'HB' dan 'HS'. Hongbin mengernyitkan alisnya. HS? Perasaan ia membeli dan meminta diukir inisial HB dan SH.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman disini. Hongbin mengambil cincin HS itu, dan membolak-balik cincinnya. Ia tak sengaja melihat bahwa inisial itu menjadi SH bukan HS. Ia mencoba membalik cincin itu dan inisialnya menjadi HS kembali. Aha! Hongbin kini tau cara mendamaikan masalah ini.

Ia mendekati Sanghyuk yang berdiri membelakanginya. Hongbin memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Sanghyuk menegang saat ia peluk.

"Sayang sepertinya kau salah paham..." Ujar Hongbin. Dan mencoba membalikkan tubuh Sanghyuk yang lebih tinggi darinya beberapa cm. Ia mengecup bibir plum Sanghyuk. Dan ia meraih tangan kiri Sanghyuk. Dan memasangkan cincin berinisial HB dijari manisnya. Dan tangannya kemudian berganti meraih tangan kanan Sanghyuk. Dan ia menaruh cincin berinisial SH ditelapak tangannya. Hongbin tersenyum.

"Kau salah paham sayang, cincin itu hanya terbalik, yang seharusnya SH untuk Sanghyuk bukan HS" ujar Hongbin. Sanghyuk mendengarnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sayang, _would you be my wife_?" Ujar Hongbin lagi. Ia mengisyaratkan jika Sanghyuk mau pasang cincin itu dijari Hongbin. Jika tidak Sanghyuk bisa memeluknya.

Sanghyuk kini berfikir matang-matang. Pertunangan mereka belum lama, tapi Hongbin sudah melamarnya?.

Sanghyuk memeluk Hongbin. Dan ia melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Keduanya terdiam.

Selang beberapa menit tiba-tiba Sanghyuk meraih tangan kiri Hongbin dan memakaikan cincin berinisial SH itu.

"A-aku tidak bisa hyung, untuk tidak menerimamu, maafkan aku~" Ujar Sanghyuk. Dan memeluk Hongbin. Dan Hongbin membalas pelukan tersebut dengan erat.

.

* * *

.

..

.

**END! END! END! NO SEQUEL XD**

**Ayo scroll kebawah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Hanya bersela 7 bulan dari acara lamar-melamar itu, Sanghyuk dan Hongbin menikah. Kali ini pula Sanghyuk dipaksa untuk memakai gaun. Sudah diketahuikan? Sanghyuk tidak mau. Tetapi akhirnya ia pasrah memakai gaun karena Hongbin juga memaksanya memakai gaun beserta _wig_.

Kini mereka berada dialtar. Dengan Sanghyuk yang dituntun Wonshik, ayahnya. Menuju Hongbin yang menunggunya didepan sana. Dengan alunan musik yang merdu, Wonshik menyerahkan Sanghyuk kepada Hongbin. "Tolong jaga anakku satu-satunya" Ujar Wonshik. Kini sebentar lagi anaknya akan berganti marga menjadi Lee.

Kini giliran Hongbin menuntun Sanghyuk menuju sang pendeta. Dengan langkah kaki yang senada dengan alunan musik. Para tamu menonton dengan khidmat. Kini saatnya mereka mengucapkan janji suci.

"Lee Hongbin, apa kau berjanji akan menerima Han Sanghyuk sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan senang maupun sukar sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya berjanji" Hongbin berkata dengan lantangnya.

"Han Sanghyuk, apa kau berjanji akan menerima Lee Hongbin sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan senang maupun sukar sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, Saya berjanji"

"Dengan ini, mereka telah bersumpah dihadapan tuhan. Dan pasangan diperbolehkan untuk berciuman"

Hongbin dan Sanghyuk kini saling berhadapan, Hongbin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sanghyuk. Dan Sanghyuk sendiri mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tangannya kini melingkar dileher Hongbin.

Cup!

Mereka berciuman dengan mesranya. Dan di iringi tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, hingga gereja tersebut penuh dengan keramaian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**6 Years later**

"Hey! Lee Binhyuk! Berhenti berlari... ini sudah malam!" Kini Hongbin sibuk dengan anak pertama mereka yang sangat hyperactive. Hongbin sangat kewelahan menanganinya. Malam-malam begini bukannya tidur malah berlari-lari berkeliling apartement. Dan Sanghyuk sendiri hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Hongbin dan Binhyuk. Perlu diketahui Sanghyuk dapat hamil. Sebelumnya Hongbin dan Sanghyuk sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Bahkan sampai janin Binhyuk berusia 2 bulan mereka tidak mengetahuinya. Hingga akhirnya entah kapan Sanghyuk pingsan. Tentu Hongbin khawatir dan memeriksanya kedokter. Dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, Sanghyuk positif hamil.

"Binhyukie, sini.. duduk bersama _mommy_" Sanghyuk melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan agar Binhyuk kemari. Binhyuk melihat itu langsung berlari menuju ibunya. Dan duduk dipangkuannya. Sepertinya Binhyuk ini sangat suka sekali menganggu daddynya ini jika sudah bermesraan dengan mommynya. Ckck.. anak nakal.

Hongbin kini berjalan menuju Sanghyuk yang tengah memangku Binhyuk. Saat ia duduk disana ternyata anaknya tersebut sudah terlelap.

"Sayang"

Sanghyuk hanya menoleh. Ia memandang Hongbin bingung.

"Binhyuk mirip denganmu, mulai dari mata, pipinya yang gembul, dan bibirnya yang cantik sepertimu" Ujar Hongbin. Entah mengapa Sanghyuk _blusshing_ mendengarnya.

"Dia juga mirip denganmu hyung... hidungnya, senyumnya, bentuk wajahnya bahkan sampai dimplenya" Balas Sanghyuk. Ia tekekeh sendiri mendengar kata yang ia ucapkan.

Cup!

Tiba-tiba Hongbin mencium bibir Sanghyuk kilat dan berlari

"Yak! Aku membencimu hyung!" Marah Sanghyuk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang! Hahaha~" Hongbin membalas ucapan Sanghyuk sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END! Ini bener bener End XD**

**Ada note dari Gumble nih, Biar Jae sampein xD**

**'Maafin saya guys! Gara-gara sakit, Sequel WYSS Hyukbin story ga ada... saya nyesel sakit waktu itu. Hingga ini ff jadi, setelah minta kolabs with me keke.. okay, segitu aja'**

**Ada satu fakta disini keke.. sebenernya yang bikin nih ff itu Gumble seluruhnya, Jae hanya bikin Epilogue ajah.. keke..**

**AKH IYA! Ada yang bisa bantu jae ga? Cara publish fanfic di asianfanfics gimana sih?**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to review? **/puppy eyes/


End file.
